1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a transmission medium and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus which receives a digital broadcast transmitted from a plurality of broadcasting providers and reproduces this digital broadcast, an information processing method, and a transmission medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advances in image and sound compression technology, etc., digital broadcasts are being realized.
Conventional digital broadcast receiving apparatuses respond to only broadcasting signals from a specific broadcasting provider. Therefore, when a broadcast from a plurality of broadcasting providers is to be received, there is a problem in that a plurality of receiving apparatuses are required, making the financial burden on a user consequently large.
Also, in order to employ a receiving apparatus, an appropriate amount of space is required. Therefore, when a broadcast from a plurality of broadcasting providers is to be received, there is also a problem in finding the necessary space for multiple receiving apparatus.
An object of the present invention, which has been achieved in view of the above circumstances, is to receive broadcasts from a plurality of broadcasting providers by using a simplified apparatus.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus comprising: receiving means for receiving broadcasting signals; selection means for selecting signals of a predetermined channel from the broadcasting signals received by the receiving means; demodulation means for demodulating signals of a predetermined channel selected by the selection means into a data stream composed of a plurality of information; and output means for outputting the data stream demodulated by the demodulation means to an external apparatus through an interface.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing method comprising: a receiving step of receiving broadcasting signals; a selection step of selecting signals of a predetermined channel from the broadcasting signals received in the receiving step; a demodulation step of demodulating signals of a predetermined channel selected in the selection step into a data stream composed of a plurality of information; and an output step of outputting the data stream demodulated in the demodulation step to an external apparatus through an interface.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a transmission medium which transmits a computer program comprising: a receiving step of receiving broadcasting signals; a selection step of selecting signals of a predetermined channel from the broadcasting signals received in the receiving step; a demodulation step of demodulating signals of a predetermined channel selected in the selection step into a data stream formed of a plurality of information; and an output step of outputting the data stream demodulated in the demodulation step to an external apparatus through an interface.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus comprising: input means for inputting a data stream processed by an external apparatus through an interface; separation means for separating a plurality of information contained in the data stream input by the input means; decoding means for decoding each of the plurality of information separated by the separation means; and output means for outputting the plurality of information decoded by the decoding means to a corresponding reproduction apparatus.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing method comprising: an input step of inputting a data stream processed by an external apparatus through an interface; a separation step of separating a plurality of information contained in the data stream input in the input step; a decoding step of decoding each of the plurality of information separated in the separation step; and an output step of outputting the plurality of information decoded in the decoding step to a corresponding reproduction apparatus.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a transmission medium which transmits a computer program comprising: an input step of inputting a data stream processed by an external apparatus through an interface; a separation step of separating a plurality of information contained in the data stream input in the input step; a decoding step of decoding each of the plurality of information separated in the separation step; and an output step of outputting the plurality of information decoded in the decoding step to a corresponding reproduction apparatus.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus comprising: input means for inputting a data stream processed by an external apparatus through an interface; descrambling means for descrambling the data stream input by the input means; and output means for outputting the data stream descrambled by the descrambling means to an external apparatus through an interface.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing method comprising: an input step of inputting a data stream processed by an external apparatus through an interface; a descrambling step of descrambling the data stream input in the input step; and an output step of outputting the data stream descrambled in the descrambling step to an external apparatus through an interface.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an transmission medium comprising a computer program comprising: an input step of inputting a data stream processed by an external apparatus through an interface; a descrambling step of descrambling the data stream input in the input step; and an output step of outputting the data stream descrambled in the descrambling step to an external apparatus through an interface.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus comprising: input means for inputting, through an interface, a data stream on which a predetermined process is performed by an external apparatus and then an encryption process is performed; decoding means for decoding the encrypted data stream which has been input by the input means; and storage means for storing the data stream decoded by the decoding means.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing method comprising: an input step of inputting, through an interface, a data stream on which a predetermined process is performed by an external apparatus and then an encryption process is performed; a decoding step of decoding the encrypted data stream which has been input in the input step; and a storing step of storing the data stream decoded in the decoding step.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a transmission medium which transmits a computer program comprising: an input step of inputting, through an interface, a data stream on which a predetermined process is performed by an external apparatus and then an encryption process is performed; a decoding step of decoding the encrypted data stream which has been input in the input step; and a storing step of storing the data stream decoded in the decoding step.
In the information processing apparatus in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, the information processing method in accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, and the transmission medium in accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, broadcasting signals are received, the signal of a predetermined channel is selected from the received broadcasting signals, the selected signal of the predetermined channel is demodulated into a data stream composed of a plurality of information, and the demodulated data stream is output to an external apparatus through an interface. For example, broadcasting signals are received by an antenna, the signal of a predetermined channel is selected from the received broadcasting signals, the selected signal of the predetermined channel is demodulated into a data stream composed of a plurality of information, such as sound and images, and the demodulated data stream is output to an external apparatus through an interface.
In the information processing apparatus in accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, the information processing method in accordance with the fifth aspect of the present invention, and the transmission medium in accordance with the sixth aspect of the present invention, a data stream processed by an external apparatus is input through an interface, a plurality of information contained in the input data stream is separated, each of the plurality of separated information is decoded, and the plurality of decoded information is output to a corresponding reproduction apparatus. For example, a data stream processed by an external apparatus is input through an IEEE1394 interface, the plurality of information, such as sound and images, contained in the input data stream is separated, each of the plurality of separated information is decoded, and the plurality of decoded information is output to a corresponding reproduction apparatus.
In the information processing apparatus in accordance with the seventh aspect of the present invention, the information processing method in accordance with the eighth aspect of the present invention, and the transmission medium in accordance with the ninth aspect of the present invention, a data stream processed by an external apparatus is input through an interface, the input data stream is descrambled, and the descrambled data stream is output to an external apparatus through an interface. For example, a data stream processed by an external apparatus is input through an IEEE1394 interface, the input data stream is descrambled, and the descrambled data stream is output to an external apparatus through the IEEE1394 interface.
In the information processing apparatus in accordance with the tenth aspect of the present invention, the information processing method in accordance with the eleventh aspect of the present invention, and the transmission medium in accordance with the twelfth aspect of the present invention, a data stream on which a predetermined process is performed by an external apparatus and then an encryption process is performed is input through an interface, the input encrypted data stream is decoded, and the decoded data stream is stored. A data stream on which a predetermined process is performed by an external apparatus and then an encryption process is performed is input through an IEEE1394 interface, the input encrypted data stream is decoded, and the decoded data stream is stored in a memory.
The above and further objects, aspects and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.